


The Two Who Danced While The Great Ship Died

by Just_Another_Zombie



Category: Titanic (1997)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Zombie/pseuds/Just_Another_Zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the ship sinks and people die, they dance. Until they no longer can</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Who Danced While The Great Ship Died

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Titanic for the first time tonight, and when the violins began playing I randomly thought of this idea. It stuck with me for the next hour or so of the movie, so I thought I would try writing it and see what happens. And this was born. Its incredibly short, but I just wanted to let this idea out.

The violins play, the sound drifting from out on the deck, and together they dance.  
The screams of others threaten to drown out the music, and they dance  
As the boats are filled and lowered, and filled again, they continued to dance.  
As people run and the Titanic creaks, they dance.  
As men leap over the rails desperate to survive, they dance  
They think of the family and friends they will never see again, as they dance.

Their eyes are locked, though hers stream tears, and still they dance.  
His hand comes up to caress her cheek, and they continued to dance.  
Her lips whisper words of love, and his make reply, and they dance.  
The floor gradually begins to incline, and yet they persist to dance.  
The floor cracks beneath their feet and the great ship groans, and still they dance.  
Other passengers run past them, fighting each other to reach the deck, and they continue to dance.

Outside the violins stop, and they know the end is coming, and yet they dance.  
Water begins to cover the floor, first a trickle then a rush, but still they dance.  
The cold seeps through their clothes and skin, and they dance.  
The boats are all gone and people scream and cry in helplessness and fear, and they dance.  
The stern of the ship begins to rise and though the water around them grows deeper, they dance.  
The bow of the ships cracks, then breaks away, and water floods the room in which they dance.

Together they take their last breathe, and suction pulls them deep into the depths of the Atlantic.  
Though it seems as if Mother Nature herself is trying to pull them apart, they hold each other tightly.  
And as they sink, the swirling water makes them twist beneath the surface.  
And for the last time, together, as life itself is forced from their lungs and they grow weaker and colder,  
They danced.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far without completely hating it, please leave kudos. This is my first ever published fic so please be gentle with me :) Thanks again for reading.


End file.
